


The Imaginary boyfriend

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5





	The Imaginary boyfriend

It had been 30 years…..30 years since Betelgeuse had met theMaitlands and the Deetz’s

He was just lurking through the universe as before, but this time he felt a sense of emptiness, he had never realized how lonely he really was until now.

Times hadn’t changed much, humans were still peculiar creatures to him, occasionally he’d still be in contact with Lydia as she was a grown woman now with her own life, but they wouldn’t talk that often.

He walked along the hills and mountains, exploring what was beyond the Neitherworld, although the further away he walked the more he realized he had no idea where he was.

As Betelgeuse trod along the footpath he could see a strange building, the building had a lot of multi-coloured neon signs along the front, it looked kinda like a circus, so many magical effects and strange noises could be heard as Betelguese investigated more.

Just as he was about to walk inside he could see flashes of light electrifying the atmosphere as a lot of strange people suddenly rushed in and outside of the building, some had capes and goggles on like they were superheroes out of a comic book, some had such vibrant outfits and athletic abilities you’d think they were acrobats or rock stars.

Then someone happily walked out of the building who caught Betelgeuse’s eye, he had bright orange hair, light blue eyes and a suit similar to his but with various shades of green.

This man giggled as he waved cheerfully at whoever he was talking to from the building

“It was brilliant to visit you guys again, see you next year!” 

The door of the building was closed as the man had projected a big cheesy grin on his face.

Betelgeuse was shocked, whatever wonderland he had ventured into looked too PG for his taste and yet this weird guy he had just met, it reminded him of himself, but like a more jovial and family-friendly version of himself,if he was ever in PeeWee’s playhouse or some other obnoxious kids show,that’s what he’d be like if he toned down his image, he raised his eyebrow before he dropped his jaw, he had been seen.

He had been caught or seen by other creatures of the neither world before whether they be humans, goblins, demons, angels or vampires but nothing like what this place happened to have.

The man noticed that Betelgeuse was staring at him, he was a bit confused, so he looked a bit closer as he ran up to him like the roadrunner.

“Hello!, I don’t believe I’ve seen you at headquarters before, you must be new here” he kept his grin on as he gave Betelgeuse a warm handshake,

over his dark stripy suit Betelgeuse had a dark red vest with spider designs decorated over it, 

Betelgeuse didn’t know how to introduce himself, this guy looked way too cheery and upbeat compared to him, who was one of the few demons who couldn’t work a satnav in 2019!, Despite having extensively travelled a lot in the past, it was night time but he didn’t know his way back home, he stuttered a bit before he could think of what words to say “uh Hi?, I’m Beetlejuice and I can’t figure out how the crap I’m gonna get home, do you know how to navigate me around this place? I’m lost”

The bright orange-haired man then introduced himself “No Problem, I’m Fred, Drop Dead Fred, he then collapsed onto the ground before leaping back up again shapeshifting and moving about like he was a cartoon character, “You're in the imaginary friends' headquarters, our headquarters is for all the imaginary friends from around the world, but the portal I’ve mostly taken is the portal to Minneapolis, USA, what state are you from? Or do you live in an afterlife realm near that state?”

Betelgeuse was trying to comprehend what on earth this guy was saying, he was talking so fast “Connecticut, but that’s just where one of my human friends' lives, I live in an afterlife realm and I have a headquarters of my own, but I work independently I’m a bio Exorcist, I was just travelling out of state for a bit, and then suddenly just as I pass Canada, I end up here, what is this imaginary friend place,do we share the same universe or are you a different creature that I need to learn the morals and language of?”

Fred laughed, “Well that’s not too far from here, but it is getting a bit late I’ll let you stay over at my place, Ooh Bio Exorcism sounds interesting, do you exorcise demons or other entities? Imaginary Friends can be anything from demons or angels, we bring joy to the hearts of children around the world, some of us continue to it for years and years and others like me retire,some of us are people like you from the afterlife who do this as a job,others used to be humans but then chose the path to work as an imaginary friend,some are created by children and others aren’t,

Betelgeuse just simply said “Ok, cool”

Fred then got a convertible, he and Beetlejuice stuffed their belongings in the back as Fred revved up the engine, the car flew up into the sky like it was one of those futuristic cars as they blasted off to their destination.

This felt strange, usually Betelgeuse would the person giving other people rides to strange locations, there was something interesting about this Fred dude, these imaginary friends he spoke weren’t too different than what Betelgeuse did except his work involved death whereas Fred's involved more sunshine and rainbows.

When Fred spoke he spoke in a loud, expressive English accent, sentences and paragraphs were charging out of his vocal cords, Fred’s outfit was bright, vibrant and colourful, Betelgeuse’s outfit looked like an old prisoner get up either that or a discount Joker from Batman.

Betelgeuse had never seen someone like Fred before he felt quite attracted to him,


End file.
